La espia y la chica rica
by ari-chibi-chan
Summary: sakura es una agente sacreta que esta muy acostumbrada a esquivar balas y es muy fuerte, pero que pasara cuando la envien en una mision donde tiene que proteger a tomoyo daidouji...mal summary pero espero que les guste ....dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer fic de sakura card captor...espero que les guste

los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP

espero que les guste

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡hola! mi nombre es kinomoto sakura y tengo 14 años de edad, aunque tengo esta edad fisicamente no me he desarrollado del todo... (pecho plano XD), bueno actualmente estoy de vacaciones porque voy a entrar a la preparatoria... dentro de 2 dias entrare a mi nueva escuela y admito que me siento un poco nerviosa pero lo superare... bueno aunque aparento ser una chica normal de 14 años que tien problemas de pubertad no es asi... la verdad es que soy una agente secreta... si ya se que suena tonto y raro pero es la verdad... en la escula no voy bien ni mal... ya que con tantas misiones como agente no me da tiempo de realizar todas mis tareas, bueno me voy a dormir porque ya es un poco tarde...

A la mañana siguiente...

abri perezosamente los ojos para encontrarme con un pequeño animalito de color amarillo, de alas pequeñas y ojos diminutos al que nombre kero-chan por su apariencia graciosa... -AHH! kero-chan, te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera- no es que halla sido su intencion pero al despertarme prefiero ver el techo de mi habitacion...

-disculpame sakura pero en vez de reprocharme que no te asuste con mi belleza deberias estar agradesida de tenerme junto a ti- como pueden notar kero-chan es muy vanidoso y orgulloso, pero asi lo quiero

-esta bien, creo que mejor bajare a desayunar algo...-

-bueno, pero me traes algo de comer tambien, no se te olvide el postre tambien- otra de las caracteristicas de kero-chan es que nunca se harta del dulce y es muy goloso con todo tipo de postres...

baje rapidamente a ver a mi hermano quien se encontraba terminando de desayunar... ¿eh? ¿que en donde esta papa y mama? pues ellos murieron cundo yo tenia 5 años en un accidente automovilistico pero no me siento para nada sola porque tengo a mi hermano... -¿ya te vas?- le pregunto ya que el trabaja en la compañia de ropa y jugetes daidouji, una famosa empresa...

-si, como todavia estamos de vacaciones tengo que trabajar desde temprano... pero regresando a clases solo trabajare medio tiempo...-responde el mirandome seriamente, pero es la unica mirada que tiene -regresare cerca de las 8:00pm asi que no me esperes para cenar, el desayuno esta en la mesa, nos vemos moustro...-mi hermano cerro la puerta de la casa para irse a trabajar -QUE NO SOY UN MOUSTRO- mi hermano siempre me ha dicho de esa manera, pero a mi no me agrada en lo absoluto...

(tono de mi celular) ----------------

-¿bueno? ¿quien habla?-pregunto a la persona que me esta hablando por el celular y me contesta una voz varonil...

-te necesitamos con urgencia en el cuartel... titititititi- este tipo de llamadas son las que me bajan el autoestima y mucho, desayuno, me baño y me visto... mientras me arreglo el cabello kero-chan me habla...

-¿a donde vas sakura?- pregunta como si no supiera a donde voy...kero-chan es un "ayudante guardian" que el cuartel secreto me dio como regalo de haber entrado a esa oraganizacion secreta, para que me protegiera de algun problema en que estuviera pero mas bien yo soy la que lo protege...

-como si no supieras kero-chan... tu tienes que venir conmigo asi que vamonos...- le digo mientras lo meto a mi mochila y oigo algunos reclamos pero los ignoros...

salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al cuartel cuando oigo que estan gritando muchas personas asi que corro a ver lo que esta ocurriendo y veo que los gritos provienen del interior de un banco... al parerecer estan asaltandolo, cuando oigo la voz de kero-chan -que esperas sakura, ve a ayudar a esas personas o si no sera muy tarde- yo asiento con la cabeza y corro hacia el banco, algunas personas me intentan detener pero yo no hago caso y entro al banco entonces veo la situcion... hay 10 rehenes y 3 asaltantes... 5 son empleados del banco 3 mujeres y 2 hombres, 2 civiles un hombre y una mujer con un niño de aproximadamente 8 años al parecer una familia y por ultimo una chica de mi edad mas o menos...

-¡HEY! ¿niña te envio la policia? -me pregunta uno de los asaltantes con una pistola en la mano derecha pero yo no le contesto nada y me dedico a pensar un plan para que nadie salga herido... -no me ingores pequeña niña tonta -me grita el mismo asaltante mientras me apunta con la pistola y algunos de los presentes se asustan

-callate, baka- le contesto sin miedo... y la verdad es que no lo tengo porque desde hace tiempo para mi esquivar las balas es algo muy facil... -liberalos- digo con tranquilidad

-jajajajaja ¿estas bromeando?-pregunta otro quien tiene agarrada a una de las empleadas del cuello -podemos pedir millones por ellos...asi que si no quieres que te asesinemos deja de decir estupideces- me habla con tono sarcastico para nada agradable

-dejala...-el tercero camina hacia mi sin dejar de apuntarme con esa pistola pero en un movimiento rapido le pego una patada en la mano haciendo que se le caiga la pistola pero los otros 2 me apuntan directo a la cabeza...

-¡¿quien diablos eres tu?!- pregunta el mismo que tenia a la chica agarrada del cuello, y comienza a disparar hacia a mi pero como dije soy muy rapida y aparesco delante de el aunque el grito de la chica de mi edad me distrae y el tipo me da un fuerte golpe en la nuca pero me recupero antes de caer y le pateo la cara dando una vuelta en el aire quedando frente al ultimo... -ALEJATE BAKEMONO- me dice el ultimo yo le sonrio y le pego con un fuerte golpe en la cara... pero antes de caer dispara a la señora, llego a tiempo pero el disparo me roza la mejilla y comienza a sangrarme...

-itai...-susurro yo apenas audible y en ese momento entran muchos policias y arrestan a todos los ladrones -sakura, salgamos de aqui rapido- kero-chan me dijo y yo asiento con la cabeza y salgo de ahi sin que nadie me vea ya que nadie debe saber mis habilidades...

la gente se amontonaba en aquel banco y los periodistas entrevistaban a las victimas...

-digame ¿que fue lo que paso ahi dentro, señora?- preguntaba un periodista a la señora con su hijo agarrado de la mano

-un angel nos salvo... una chica me salvo la vida... aunque ella resulto harida- dijo la señora mientras se entristesia con lo ultimo que dijo

-¿un angel?- pregunto el periodista -¿como era?-volvio a preguntar

-tenia el cabello corto, castaño claro, muy claro y ojos verde... era un chica muy joven pero bastante inteligente y fuerte... -dijo la señora con una sonrisa en la cara... -gracias a ella todavia estoy aqui...-dijo la señora y dio por terminada la entrevista

-llegas tarde- me decia un chico de cabello largo gris y ojos del mismo color, su nombre es yue y es el encargado de darme las misiones es algo estricto pero es muy bueno conmigo... a veces...

-disculpa pero... ocurrio un pequeño problema jejeje...- le digo a ver si ya no me regaña pero se para y camina hacia mi y me pone una mano en la herida -itai...-digo yo en voz bajita...

-¿quien te hizo esto?-pregunta mientras me seca la sangre que habia salido...

-no fue nadie...-pero de la nada kero-chan sale y -Fue un tipo que asaltaba un banco y sakura quiso ayudar a la gente y ese tipo le disparo y le daño la mejilla a sakura- kero-chan puede ser muy chismoso... -callate kero-chan- le regaño mientras le tapo la boca

-¿pensabas no decirme lo que habias hecho?...eso fue muy estupido, sabes que algo peor te pudo haber pasado, sakura... no vuelvas a actuar de esa forma...-me dice yue con algo de preocupacion en su voz...

-perdon...-le digo yo mientras agacho un poco la cabeza...

-esta bien, pero ahora te dire porque te dije que vinieras... la razon es una chica de nombre tomoyo daidouji...- calla un momento -¿la conoces?- yo asiento con la cabeza la verdad solo he oido hablar de ella ya que es la hija de la jefa de mi hermano hija de sonomi daidouji la dueña de todas las empresas de juguetes y ropa... que suerte...

-bien, hace poco nos informaron que la hija esta en peligro de secuestro, por su gran fortuna pero...-callo otro momento mas largo que el anterior -esta vez los enemigos no son nada normales... por lo que te pregunto si quieres aceptar la mision de cuidar y proteger con tu propia vida la de tomoyo daidouji -yue me miraba como diciendome que no la aceptara pero yo me prometi a mi misma que nunca rechazaria una mision...

-la acepto...-le respondi segura de mi misma

-¿estas completamente segura?- yue insistia pero yo asenti con la cabeza... -de acuerdo, tu mision comienza en el inicio de clases y no te separaras de ella las 24 horas del dia... ya se lo hemos informado a sonomi daidouji asi que no habra problema alguno...

-claro... bueno me voy porque tengo que hacer el aseo de mi casa... nos vemos luego yue... -me despido de el con la mano y salgo de ahi pero me percate de que yue me miraba tristemente... no se que pasara pero de algo estoy segura y es que no fracasare en esta mision...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aqui termina el primer cap...dejen reviews

matta ne!!!!!!


	2. mi amiga li meiling

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste...**

**gracias por sus reviews a:**

_**julian manes**_

_**taby16**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

mañana entrare a la escuela y me siento algo aturdida, ya que no quiero empezar mal en mi nueva escuela, asi que tratare de hacer todos mis deberes para pasar la escuela de una manera muy honoraria... bueno ni tanto, solo quiero pasar el año... mejor me ire a dormir ya que es un poco tarde y mañana no me quiero levantar tarde...

A la mañana siguiente...

-sakurita, levantate porque hoy es tu primer dia de clases y no creo que quieras llegar tarde a tu primer dia de clases...- oi que alguien me hablaba pero yo no queria abrir los ojos, hasta que senti la pequeña "mano" de kero-chan en mi mejilla -levantate sakura- kero-chan me volvio a hablar...

-buenos dias kero-chan, gracias por levantarme...- mire el reloj con temor de ver una hora no deseada... suspire aliviada, aun eran las 6:20, temprano para mi, pero aun asi me pare y me vesti con mi nuevo uniforme, me sentia rara pero al fin y al cabo ese iba a ser mi nuevo uniforme y debia acostumbrarme... baje las escaleras y encontre a mi hermano con una taza de cafe frente a el con un periodico en las manos...

-buenos dias oni-san- le hable yo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahi... -¿hoy iras a la escuela, cierto?- le pregunte yo y el miro y solo asintio con la cabeza

-la señora daidouji me ha dado vacaciones por lo que llegare mas temprano...- mi hermano seguia leyendo el periodico, pero que bueno que ahora llegara mas temprano ya que cuando el no esta a mi me da mucho miedo estar sola, si ya se que es raro que un espia tan experimentada como yo le tenga miedo a la obscuridad o ha estar sola, pero es que asi siempre he sido asi...

-me alegro...- le respondi con una sonrisa en los labios...

-hmm, alli esta tu desayuno... come rapido porque entre mas temprano lleges a la escuela, menos problemas tendras...- un sabio consejo de parte de mi hermano... -ya que si muchos niños ven a un moustro llegar tarde de seguro se asustarian mucho...- no, creo que mas bien lo que dijo no tiene nada de sabio, en fin termine de desayunar, me puse los patines y llege muy temprano a la escuela... al principio tenia algo de miedo pero rapido me di cuenta de que era como mi antigua escuela por lo que agarre mucha confianza, pero al doblar en una esquina choque contra alguien...

-perdone, no me fijaba por donde iba- me disculpe mientras me paraba y le daba la mano a una chica que tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos de un hermoso rojo, muy bonita... el me miro y se levanto sin tomar mi mano...

-fijate por donde vas la proxima vez, niña...- al parecer se enfado mucho conmigo...

-perdon, no fue mi intencion... mi nombre es sakura kinomoto... y cordialmente te pido una disculpa- segun me han dicho, siempre tienes que pedir perdon a una persona que conoce tu nombre...

-esta bien... no es para tanto, etto sakura...- me dijo la niña pero dandome la espalda -mi nombre es meiling li, un placer sakura- me espondio con una sonrisa muy linda a lo que yo le respondi tambien con una sonrisa...

-etto, li-san ¿me podrias decir donde esta el salon 1-b?- le pregunte mientras verificaba que ese fuera mi salon en el papel que anteriormente la secretaria me habia dado...

-claro, yo tambien voy a ahi¡vamos las dos juntas!- me grito ella mientras me sonreia y yo tambien... -etto, pero antes debes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido, no me agrada el kengo... ¿si?- yo la mire confundida pero luego entendi y asenti con la cabeza mientras le sonreia

Al parecer meiling es una chica muy energetica y linda, espero que nos llevemos mucho mejor en el trancurso de nuestro año escolar... tambien espero hacerme amiga de daidouji...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero que sea de su agrado, se que esta corto el cap...

pero el proximo estara un poco mas largo... gomen ne

saludos, matta ne D


End file.
